Gods
, Earth God, Water God and Fujin).]] The'' ''Gods, also known as Demigods, are deities like the Elder Gods, only less powerful. Raiden, or Raijin, god of thunder; Fujin, god of wind; the unnamed god of water; the unnamed god of fire; and the unnamed god of earth, are known members of the species. Raiden was initially Earthrealm's protector, but he later handed this capacity over to Fujin after his ascension to the status of an Elder God. Shao Kahn is also revealed in Mortal Kombat: Deception to be the same species as Raiden and Lucifer, which would make both Shao Kahn and Lucifer god protectors of Outworld and Netherrealm. Though never seen,'' Mortal Kombat: Deception's Konquest mode indicates a God of Chaos called Kochal exists, who released 'The Tempest' that made the Chaosrealm into what it is today, and resides in the Netherrealm, giving the Oni to sorcerers who require their services. [[Mortal Kombat: Armageddon|''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon]] introduces Argus, the Protector of Edenia. His sons, Taven and Daegon, are both half-gods as his wife, Delia, is a powerful mortal sorceress. In Rain's ending, it is revealed he is Argus' other son from another relationship, making him a half-god as well. According to Fujin's Mortal Kombat: Armageddon Bio, he conversed with gods from other realms about the possible reasons for Raiden's madness. 's MK vs. DC Universe ending.]]In ''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe''., particularly in Liu Kang's ending, there are shown few more deities alongside Raiden, Argus and Fujin including two goddesses (one goddess with a ninja mask) and a god with an animal-like face. In [[Mortal Kombat: Armageddon|Mortal Kombat: Armageddon]],'' various endings state certain characters become gods upon defeating Blaze. (Sheeva becomes a goddess of destruction, Nitara became a blood goddess, Kira became a goddess of death in Kobra's ending, Sub-Zero becomes an ice god, and Sektor transformed into a god without given an exact title although he is called "an abomination of flesh and technology", etc.). In his ending (Konquest and Arcade Ladder), Taven becomes Protector God of Edenia, taking Argus' place, while he becomes an Elder God. List of Known Gods * Raiden - (Former Protector of Earthrealm in both Timelines, Former Elder God of Thunder in Original Timeline, Former God of Thunder in Current Timeline) * Shao Kahn - (Former Protector of Outworld in Original Timeline, Immortal in Current Timeline) * Lucifer - (Former Protector of Netherrealm) * Argus - (Former Protector of Edenia) * Fujin - (God of Wind) * Cetrion - (Fallen Elder Goddess of Life, Virtue and Light and daughter of Kronika) * Shinnok - (Fallen Elder God of Death, Corruption and Darkness and son of Kronika) * Rain - (Demi-God and son of Argus) * Taven - (Demi-God and son of Argus and Delia) * Daegon - (Demi-God and son of Argus and Delia) * Kochal - (God of Chaos) * Fire God * Earth God * Water God * Kratos - (Non-canon Guest Character, Demi-God and son of Zeus) * Kenshi Takahashi - (Non-canon - Elder God of the Blade - depicted in ''MK Mobile) * Tremor - (Non-canon - MKX Arcade Ending depicts him becoming an Earth Elemental Demi-God) * Skarlet - (Non-canon - ''MK11 ''Arcade Ending depicts her becoming a Blood Goddess) * Kronika - (Former Keeper of Time, Titaness) * Liu Kang - (God of Thunder and Fire/Keeper of Time, formerly Human) Unlike the Elder Gods, regular Gods seem to be partial to interfering in the realms' destinies' regularly, considering the aforementioned positions and actions of the known Gods above. Being less powerful than Elder Gods, normal gods have limitations. Gods are not allowed to participate in mortal affairs unless in mortal form. Thus, for a god to participate in Mortal Kombat, they are required to occupy a human form. In addition, gods cannot interfere in the affairs of other realms as they not only hold any rule in a foreign domain, but they also risk losing any powers they had in their native realm, but they recover them by returning to their own realm. According to Fujin's MKA Bio, Raiden, after he sacrificed himself in his mortal form in Outworld, his energies should have dispersed and then reformed in Earthrealm. His spirit would have been reborn, having no memories of the past. He would have become a new god of thunder, neither good nor evil. It is unclear if the other gods can do this. There were other non-canon Gods depicted in other various forms of media. For example, the Mortal Kombat comics by Malibu featured the two brothers — Abacus, God of Order, and Zaggot, God of Chaos. Raiden was also depicted as having two female servants who were Goddesses — Wynd and Rayne. The Mortal Kombat novel by Jeff Rovin featured P'an Ku (similar to the One Being, from whom all reality is merely a part of), T'ien (who was forged from the 'soul' of P'an Ku), Shang Ti (God of the Mountains and Rivers), Yu (God of Waterways and Canals), and Kuan Lin (A goddess of whom not much else is said). Category:Species Category:Culture Category:God Characters Category:Male Characters